Romance dawn
by Naila-Miss
Summary: Que se passerait il si Portgas D Ace avait une fille ? Et si un pirate aimait une Marine ? Venez suivre la folle aventure de Naïla
1. Chapter 1

Avant de commencer je tient à préciser que j'ai une chaîne YouTube avec une fic du même nom dont l'auteur se nomme Myriam omrane

Tout commence sur le Moby Dick, Marco et Ace discutait

Marco : Au fait Ace la fille avec qui tu sort elle s'appelle Valentine ?

Ace: Comment tu sais ?

Marco : (soupire)C'est ma soeur, elle m'a dit qu'elle passerai dans une heure

Ace: C'est long une heure

Pendant temps, loin, trés loin

?: Eh y a une ile

?: JE VIENS JUSTE DE LE DIRE, SI TU PASSAIT TON TEMP À DORMIR T'AURAIS ENTENDU

?:Faites quand même attention car la marine à une base içi donc éviter de vous faire remarquer...QU'EST CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE !

?: Il est parti

?:Euh...Nami

Nami:QUOI ?!

?: Zoro a disparu

?: Nami chérie tu est tellement belle quand tu t'énerve

Nami: On va se séparer mais ne vous faites pas remarquer

Luffy: Ben ou est zoro ?

Nami:BAKA !

Luffy: Mais j'ai trouvé un restaurant ! Et y avait aussi des magasin a coté

Zoro :(regarde nami) Et des casino

Sanji: TU T'ÉTAIS ENCORE PERDU MARIMO ET T'A MIS EN COLERE MA NAMI CHÉRIE

Zoro: JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDÉ LE V...

Nami: Et si on allait en ville,il y a beaucoup de magasins et on pourra peut être trouver des Déguisements

Retour sur le Moby Dick :

Marco:Ace

Ace:Quoi ? Elle est la ?

Marco: oui


	2. L'arrivée de Valentine

Valentine venait d'arriver sur le Moby Dick, elle était très belle: elle avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et de long cheveux bruns

Valentine :(saute sur ace et le fait tomber)Ace !

Ace: Valentine, ha ha personne n'est au courant

Marco :sauf moi

Le soir même,l'équipage fit la fête...

Ace : Valentine et même pas la ! Je vais partir la chercher

Marco : et il manque aussi thatch et teach

Un membre de l'équipage : je vais les chercher

Ace partit donc dans la chambre de Valentine

Ace : Valentine ça va ? On dirait que t'a vu un fantôme

Valentine : oui...ça va t'inquiète pas pour moi,a u fait Ace,est ce que ils sont au courant pour...

Ace : nan seulement pêre

? Ah C'EST PAS VRAI ! THATCH !

Ace : c'était quoi ça ?

Valentine : on devrait aller voir !

ils arrivèrent et çe qu'il virent fesait froid dans le dos : thatch était mort et avait des traces de coup, il avait été assassiné

Barbe blanche : Qui à fait ça !?

Joz : pêre teach à disparu

Ace voulu partir à sa recherche mais cette fois l'équipage réussi à l'en dissuader ils partirent donc se coucher,sauf Valentine qui réfléchissais

Valentine :j'espère que tu comprendra,Ace

Pendant çe temps sur le sunny :

Nami : il commence à faire nuit et heureusement on a l'autorisation de rester sur cette île...sans s'approcher de la marine,comme si on voulait faire ça !.. tiens ou est zoro ?

Ussop: il est sorti tout à l'heure mais il est toujours pas revenu !

Nami : c'est bizare, d'habitude il rentre pas aussi tard

Ussop : si ça se trouve il s'est fait capturer par la marine !

Nami : nan il est trop fort pour se faire capturer

Chopper : on devrait peut-être aller dormir,si ça se trouve quand on se réveilleras il sera rentré

Nami : oui t'a raison

Le lendemain,sur le Moby Dick :

Ace(se réveille):y a quelque chose qui cloche...cette fleur...(une rose était posé sur le bureau)... c'est la même que Valentine m'avait offerte...Quand je suis parti de Goa

Marco(ouvre la porte avec fracas) :ACE VALENTINE À DISPARU !

Sur le Sunny :

Nami: ON S'EST INQUIÉTÉ, BAKA !

Zoro: c'est pas non plus un drame...


	3. Ace à la recherche de Valentine

Me revoila ^_^

Ace: T'est sur d'avoir cherché partout ?

Marco : Si je te le dis ! ( Ace quitte le bateau)

Marco : Et ramêne la en vie !

Ace parti donc à la recherche de Valentine et croisa plusieurs fois une petite fille

Ace : je devrais rentrer,mais je l'ai pas trouvé

( Donc Ace rentra )

Marco : de toute façon on la trouvra sûrement demain

Le lendemain Ace partis une dernière fois à sa recherche et vit une fille qui était en train de se faire attaquer par deux homme, Ace les battit mais la fille s'évanouit alors il la ramena au bateau

Sur le Moby Dick

Un médecin : heureusement elle est simplement évanoui

La fille : je suis ou ?

Médecin : tu est sur le Moby Dick,Ace t'a sauvé

La fille : Ace au poing ardent ?

Marco : C'est ça mais tu n'a pas peur des pirates ?

La fille : Non ma mère les apprécie même

Ace : ( arrive ) T'est réveillé maintenant tu va pouvoir nous dire comment tu t'appelle ?

La fille : Je m'appelle Naïla et j'ai 16 çi de m'avoir aidé mais ma mère m'attend,je devrait rentrer

Marco : et ton père ?

Naïla : je ne l'ai jamais connu je sais juste que ma mère l'aime encore et que c'était le fils d'un grand pirate...(regarde ace ) JE ME SOUVIENS JE T'AI VU HIER !

Ace : Tu dois te tromper la seule fille que j'ai vu hier était plus jeune que toi

Naïla : ma mère avait un pouvoir qui permaitait de faire vieillir certaines personnes mais elle ne pouvait l'utiliser qu'une fois dans sa vie

*Flashback*

Marco : Au fait Valentine si t'est une princesse t'a des pouvoirs non

Valentine : UN pouvoir...il permet de faire vieillir une personne

*Fin du flashback*

Marco : *Valentine a pas d'enfants, en plus la mère de cette fille a sûrement mangé un fruit du démon*

Naïla : ( S'en va )

Le lendemain l'équipage allais quitter l'ile quand Ace entendit un cri !

Retournons sur le Sunny

Zoro était sur le point de sortir :

Nami : Tu vas ou ?

Zoro : Ça te regarde pas j'ai plus le droit de sortir !? ( Il partit )

Nami : C'est bizarre ça fait 2 jours qu'il part à la même heure et sans aucune explication,peut être que quelqu'un devrait le suivre...

Sanji : en tout cas c'est sur il se passe quelque chose...

Nami : Sanji... J'aimerais tellement que tu le suive pour moi

Sanji : Tout de suite NAMI-SWAN !

Nami : Ussop tu y vas aussi

Ussop : Pourquoi moi !

Ils suivirent Zoro

Ussop : tu peux pas le suivre seul !

Sanji : la ferme ! Regarde !

Zoro était en train de parler avec une fille de La Marine,elle était blonde et avait des yeux vert

Sanji : Elle est tellement belle !

? : Vous partez dans combien de temps ?

Zoro : dans deux jours

? : C'est dommage j'aurais voulu que tu restes plus longtemps !

Zoro : on est des pirates on peut pas rester éternellement

Ussop : Viens Sanji on doit partir avant de se faire repérer

Nami : Vous l'avez vu ?

Ussop : Oui il était avec une fille de La Marine et ça avait l'air d'être plus que de l'amitié

Nami : À QUOI ELLLE RESSEMBLER ? ELLE AVAIT L'AIR D'AVOIR BEAUCOUP D'ARGENT ?!

Ussop : oui elle...

Sanji : Elle était tellement belle !

Nami : C'est Sarah,elle à été recruté dans la marine car elle est aussi forte que Sanji

Sanji : Comment un pirate peut aimer une Marine !


	4. Adieu

? : AAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEE !

Il vit une grande ombre noire se diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri mais quand il arriva il était trop tard : Valentine saigné et n'en avais plus pour très longtemps

Ace : Valentine qui t'a fait ça ?

Valentine : Teach...Ace... J'étais enceinte Ace.E t je n'ai rien dit !..J'ai vu Thatch mourir !...mais quand Teach m'a vu...il a menacé de nous tuer moi, ma fille et aussi toi..Si je disais quelques choses...je savais que si il pouvait battre Thatch...il pouvait te battre aussi alors je suis partie... Mais quand il a su que vous étiez au courant...il en a profité.. Ace,Je vais mourir,on meurt tous un jour,c'est pour ça que j'aimerais te demander une dernière chose...prend soin de notre fille

Ace : ( pleure ) Tu peut compter sur moi !

Il chercha la fille et la trouva mais... c'était la fille qui était venu sur leur bateau un peu avant !

Naïla : Ou est ma mère ? Elle est morte pas vrai !? ( Se retient de pleurer )

Ace : Je suis désolée...suis moi

Ace prit Valentine et ils rentrêrent au bateau

Ace : ( pose Valentine sur le sol ) Je suis désolée...ou est Marco ?

Joz : il a dit qu'il arrivait

Marco : qu'est ce qui se passe ?... Valentine !

Ace : c'est Teach qui a fait ça ! Naïla...t'a le droit de pleurer alors arrête de te retenir ( la prend dans ses bras)

Naïla pleura longtemps et une heure plus tard elle alla dans sa chambre

*Flashback*

Retournons une minute avant le cri :

Valentine : Naïla va te cacher et ne fait pas de bruit surtout d'accord ? Je ne reviendrai peut-être pas...VA T'ENS ! Elle Utilisa ses dernières forces pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider

Naïla se cacha mais entendait

? : Je vois qu'il saves tout alors désormais tu ne leur sert plus à rien

Valentine : Si tu fais ça tu...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il l'avait attaqué et elle ne se releva pas

Naïla : *Je ne doit pas pleurer...Si je bouge je vais mourir aussi ! *

*Fin du flashback*

Marco : Ace,Pourquoi t'étais avec Naïla ?

Ace : Parce que c'est ta nièce

Marco : tu veux dire que cette fille c'est la fille de Valentine ?!

Ace : oui.. Naïla

Naïla : Quoi ?

Ace : Voilà Marco, C'était le demi-frêre de ta mère et par conséquent ton oncle

Naïla :... j'aime pas les ananas

Marco : TE MOQUE PAS DE MES CHEVEUX !

Retournons au Sunny :

quand zoro était rentré l'équipage avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et zoro était parti et malgré çe que la navigatrice disais Ussop et Luffy suivait toujours zoro en cachette car ils étaient "drôle" mais aujourd'hui ils perdirent zoro de vue et quand ils allèrent au point de rendez-vous ni Zoro ni Sarah n'était lâ et pour finir Luffy se retrouva seul car Ussop avait disparu :

Luffy : Et si j'allais voir chez Sarah

Alors l'idiot...heu...luffy rentra dans la base de la Marine et entendit une conversation :

? : Avez vous retrouvé Sarah

? : Oui Sergent elle était avec ses supérieurs

? : Parfait, si elle apprend la vérité elle ne tardera pas à quitter La Marine ! Elle ne doit en aucun ças apprendre Que nous avons tué ses parents,laissez la croire que des pirates les ont tué et surtout elle ne doit pas rentrer dans les prison 13,si elle voit que sa sœur et en vie elle partira..

Luffy : ( le frappe ) QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS !...il faut que je la retrouve...Je sais ! Je vais demander à zoro

Il alla donc au Sunny

Luffy : Zoro !

Zoro : Quoi ?!

Luffy : tu saurais pas où est Sarah ?

Zoro : POURQUOI C'EST À MOI QUE TU POSE CETTE QUESTION ?!

Luffy : ( sourire Baka )Ben parce que tu sort avec elle !

Zoro : ( rougit ) ça change rien je sais pas !

Nami : on a qu'à se faire capturer avec toi et elle viendra forcément...mais il faudrait laisser quelqu'un pour qu'il nous libêre

Zoro : Depuis quand t'est la ?

Nami : on est là depuis que Luffy t'a appelé

Sanji : Je viendrai te libérer NAMI-SWAN !

Nami : c'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Ussop : Mais... comment vous voulez qu'on se fasse capturer

Luffy : j'ai une idée !

Sanji : oh non...

Alors ils allèrent dans la base de la Marine :

Un Marine : Attraper les c'est l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille !

Luffy : Attendez...On se rend

Tous sauf Luffy : * c'était ça son idée ! *

Alors ils les enfêrmêrent et comme ils le pensais Sarah arriva

Sarah : je pensais pas que les pirate abandonnais si facilement ! C'est décevant

Luffy : On à pas abandonné

Sarah : Quoi ? ( Un soldat arriva )

Soldat : nous en avons trouvé un autre mais il a été battu par l'Amiral Kizaru

Nami : * OH NON ! *

Sarah : Eh bien on dirait que si

Zoro : Libère nous

Sarah : ...

Luffy : je suis venu pour te dire quelque chose de vraiment important

Sarah : Ferme la ! Je n'écoute pas les pirate

Ussop : presque pas

Luffy : C'est pas des pirates qui ont tué tes parents c'est La Marine qui les à tué pour avoir leur argent

Sarah : FERME LA

Luffy : Tu t'est jamais demandé pourquoi t'avais pas le droit de rentrer dans les prison 13 ? C'est tout simplement parce que ta sœur et la bas !

Sarah : MA SOEUR EST MORTE !

Zoro : alors pourquoi tu peux pas y aller à ton avis,je peut te garantir que Luffy ne ment pas

Sarah : ( elle allait partir )

Nami : Tiens ( lui donne des clés )

Sarah partit

Ussop : Ouais bien joué zoro !

Zoro : ...

Quelque minutes plus tard Sarah revint et les libéra

Sarah : Vous avez eu çe que vous voulez maintenant partez

Luffy : Qu'est çe que tu racontes ?! J'ai pas eu çe que je voulais ! Je veux que tu rejoigne mon équipage

Sarah : je veux bien mais j'ai d'abord quelques chose faire

Que vas faire Sarah ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre


	5. La questio fatidique,une nouvelle Nakama

Sarah alla dans la prison 13 et détacha sa soeur

Sarah :Maya-chan !

Maya : Viens on doit sortir d'ici

Sarah : oui

Elle sortirent mais la Marine était déjà là

Sarah : passe devant je te rejoins

Maya : fais attention ( s'en va )

Sarah : ( retire sa cape de Marine ) C'est terminée !

Mais alors qu'elle avait l'avantage son sabre tomba et elle n'eut pas le temps de le ramasser car un soldat allais l'attaquer

Sarah : *C'est pas vrai ! Si ils réussissent à me battre je ne rejoindrais jamais les autre*

Mais soudain le soldat se fit battre et elle comprit qui était venu l'aider

? : On commencais à s'inquiéter

Sarah : Zoro...Je veux rejoindre ton équipage

Zoro : Tu veux tout...Suis moi

Quand ils arrivêrent au Sunny tout le monde était déjà rassemblé

Maya : On devrais partir,il y a un Village prés d'içi et on pourras vivre la bas,Sarah ?

Sarah : Je suis désolé Maya mais je ne viens pas... j'aime beaucoup ces Pirate et ils m'ont aidé c'est pour ça que j'aimerais venir avec eux

Maya : je savais que tu dirais ça,prend soin de toi petite sœur

Sarah : t'inquiète pas pour moi

C'est comme sa que l'équipage au chapeau de paille compta un nouveau membre

Retournons sur Le Bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde :

Naïla : Papa je peux te poser une question,Barbe blanche c'est pas ton vrai pêre,non ? Alors c'est qui ?

Ace : j'ai pas envie de te le dire

Naïla : mais c'est mon grand-pêre !

Ace : ça change rien,oublie cette question !

Naïla : Non parce que tu m'a pas répondu ! Mais je m'en fiche parce que je

sais que c'est un grand pirate ! C'est peut-être Shanks le roux ou même Gold Roger !

Ace : (lui met une claque) JE T'AI DIT D'OUBLIER CETTE QUESTION !

Naïla : (pleure) Tu m'a jamais frapée avant !

Et malgré ce que son père disait elle voulut savoir la réponse et partais demander à Barbe Blanche

Marco : Tu sais Naïla tu devrais éviter de parler de ça a ton père, de toute façon je suis sur qu'un jour tu aura la réponse

Naïla : Pourquoi je devrais éviter ? Il l'aime pas ?

Marco : Non et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire

Naïla partit demander à Barbe Blanche :

Naïla : Barbe Blanche ! Est ce que tu connais le nom de mon grand-pêre ?

Barbe Blanche : Désolé gamine si ton père n'a voulu te le dire c'est qu'il y a une raison mais je le connaissais

Naïla : (soupire) bon d'accord !

Pendant ce temps sur le Sunny l'équipage avait prit la mer

Sarah : Et si je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase Luffy sortit de la salle à manger poursuivi par Sanji mais Nami les calma avec un coup de poing sur la tête

Sarah : C'est toujours comme ça ?

Nami : oui mais tu va t'habituer

Sarah : ( soupire ) je l'espère

Puis elle vit un endroit haut,trés haut alors elle monta

Elle vit que c'était l'endroit où Zoro s'entraîner,elle vit aussi qu'il était torse nu

Zoro : Je peux savoir çe que tu fais la ?

Sarah : (Rougit )En...En fait j'ai vu cet endroit et je suis monté

Nami : SARAH

Sarah : À plus tard (Elle descendit)

Nami : on va acheter des vêtements tu veux venir avec nous ?

Sarah : oui

Zoro : Bonne chance

Nami : Quoi ?

Alors elles allèrent en ville et passêrent devant une boulangerie ou tout avait l'air bon

Sarah : J'en veut...On en prend ?

Nami : Non...on doit partir

Sarah : Allez s'il te plaît !

Nami : On doit partir !

Sarah : Alllleeeezzzz !

Nami : NAN !

Elle finit par réussir à l'éloigner

Sarah : ( mine boudeuse) c'est pas juste...

Et elles finirent par arriver à une boutique de vêtements et Après avoir acheté çe qu'il fallait elle rentrêrent au bateau

Sanji : ma jolie Sarah tu est encore plus belle !

Zoro : Pff...

C'est à çe moment que Luffy sortit avec un pistolet à eau ce qui entraîna tout l'équipage dans une bataille d'eau *

P.O.V Moby Dick :

Naïla : Papa...

Ace : Quoi ?

Naïla : J'ai trouvé un chaton !

Ace : T'est sur qu'il est à personne

Naïla : Euh...oui

Ace : T'a vérifié

Naïla : Quoi ?

Ace : Naïla,tu m'écoute !

Naïla : Oh un oiseau !

Ace : Naïla...

Naïla : Ok je vais vérifier( dix minutes plus tard) C'est bon il est à personne,je l'ai appelé...Plume ! ( C'était une femelle Maine Coon blanche mignonne,je sais ça veut rien dire mais on s'en fous) Je peux essayer ton chapeau ?

Ace : Essaye d'abord de l'attraper !

Puis le soir tout le monde s'endormit sur le Sunny et Le Moby Dick... sauf Naïla et Ace

Ace : Naïla ?

Naïla : Quoi ?

Ace : Demain on s'en va

Naïla : Ou ça ?

Ace : Tu verras bien,dors

*Ceux qui ont vu le nouvel openin comprendront que cette scêne en est tirée


End file.
